


Lost

by Paladin_Willa



Series: New Chances [4]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Fighting, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: What would happen if Star Wars and Ranger's Apprentice characters met each other? Would they get along or fight? Obi, Anakin, Snips, Iko, Rex and the rest of their ship find themselves in a unknown world when they go into hyperdrive with unknown coordinates. Lilith, Gilan and the gang find themselves learning new things when strangers from far away show up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Heya! OK so this is the new story. Tell me what you think. I want to know ‘cause this idea has been plaguing my mind for days with its questioning nature. Also, this is ANOTHER universe. Whatever happens here doesn’t happen in their respected stories. Ok, this is another universe. So, here it is!**

**Star Wars The Clone Wars**

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

“Master! The clankers are starting to cut up the ship's exterior.” I yell over the roar of battle. We are above Dathomir. We just finished searching around to see if any of the Nightsisters remained after the clankers attack. “Should I get the fighters to come back and shoot them?” We grabbed a few of their weapons to study them and headed back to the ship when Separatists attacked us.

I look over at Obi and see him nodding as he focuses on the battle map. “Red and Green Squadron! Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Commander.” Both squadron leaders replied.

“I need you to come back and take care of the clankers trying to cut us open.” I practically yell into my comm.

“Yes, Commander.” They replied again. I left the screen blinking its angry red light at me and went to Obi. I tap Obi’s shoulder and he looks at me.

“Master, the enemy ships look like they’re preparing to shoot torpedoes at us. It looks like its a new torpedo. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Tell the fighters to be careful and tell the other Jedi cruisers as well.” I nod and go to the holocom and call up the Generals. I press a button on my comm. “Anakin, Snips, please come to the bridge.” I look back up at the holocom and see one at a time a hologram come up.

“Yes, Commander Iko?” Commander Cody’s hologram asked. I looked between everyone's faces.

“Generals Mace and Secura, and Commander Cody the clankers seem to have a new torpedo that they are planning to send on us. Be ready for when they use it. See you after the battle. Gotta warn the fighter pilots now.” I then called the fighter pilots.

When all of their holograms popped up I started. “Squadron leaders. The clankers have a new torpedo that they’re about to use. Be prepared to move out of its way or try to stop it. Ok?”

“Yes, Commander.” They then hung up and I walked back over to Obi and saw Anakin and Snips there. When I get back to where they are I see glowing at the Separatists ship.

“Get ready. They’re preparing to use the torpedoes.” I warned everyone as the Separatists shot at us. A blue streak shot toward us and hit the ship with great force. We all stumbled and a few navigators slam into the panels.

“Uh-oh. Looks like the hyperdrive was activated.” Snips said.

“Where are we heading to?” Obi asked.   
“Unknown. The coordinates are not known.” Snips said.

“Shut it down!” I yell. Obi and I start hitting the buttons hoping to stop the ship.

“What’s going on Skywalker?” Mace asked.

“Our hyperdrive was activated and can’t be shut down. We’re heading into hyperspace. Get away from our position fighters!” Anakin yelled.

“Fighters get away from that ship unless you want to get pulled with them.” Mace said. Soon all fighters beside us are flying away. Our ship then went into hyperspace. I sighed and leaned back.

“At least no one was pulled into hyperspace with us.” Anakin said and we nodded. We continue through hyperspace. Blue streaks go by the window as we continue our journey to the unknown. “Do we know where we will stop?”

“Nope. Not yet. What we do know so far is that there is a planet.” An officer said.

“Well, that's good at least. If there’s a planet then we can get help repairing the ship.” Obi said. I nod agreement and continue to look at the control panel.

“Looks like we’ll come out of hyperspace soon.” I tell everyone. They nod and soon the cruiser came to a stop.

“Where are we?” Obi asked, pressing buttons.

“Hold on.” I said, my fingers flying across the panel. “The planet is unnamed but we’re over a place called Araluen. I’ll try to comm them and asking for permission to land.” I then pulled up an open channel but got static. “Anyone there? Do you copy?” More static replies.

“Looks like they don’t have comms.” Anakin said.

“Yup. Let’s land in that clearing. We might be able to see the damage better once we land.” I suggest.

“Good thinking, Iko. Land there, Commander.” Obi said.

“What do you think we’ll find down there, General?” Rex asked. Obi just shrugged in response. Soon we land in a big clearing and Anakin, Snips, Obi, Rex and I go down to the ramp.

**Ranger’s Apprentice**

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

I just finished archery practice with Gilan and we headed back. Altaïr is still here, the Templar’s are still running around Araluen. All the Rangers as a result stayed at Castle Araluen by reason but we set up camp deep in the forest. We made sure we’re in a clearing so that we can see if anyone tries sneaking into our camp. The clearing we chose is huge, it can fit 2 castles in it.

Assassins were either sitting around, chatting with each other or Rangers or practicing their fighting skills. While Rangers either practiced by themselves or with others. Altaïr, Halt, Crowley and other more senior Rangers and Assassins are all grouped in the Command tent in the center of camp.

Gilan and I walked up to Willa and her friends when someone gasped. We looked around and saw a ginger Ranger, Stuart I believe, looking up. He then pointed and everyone looked up. “What is that!?” Willa and other people asked in unison.

“Halt! Crowley! Everyone get out here!” I yell out. Up in the sky this huge thing is flying. Seeming to float by magic. I’ve never seen anything so big in the sky before.

“What is it?” Crowley and Altaïr asked in unison. We just pointed up and they saw. It was this triangle like shaped thing and had smoke coming off it. “Whatever it is, it looks like it's coming down. Even I know that, that much smoke and fire is bad.” Crowley said pointing. We looked closer, sure enough we could see that it was coming down.

As it came closer it got bigger, and we could see that it was very damaged. “Looks to be made of some kind of metal.” Horace said, and he looked around at us staring at him, eyes wide. “What? It is a metal I believe. Just don’t know what kind. It doesn’t look familiar.” We just shrug. Crowley waves everyone forward and we start forward. Soon it landed in our clearing.

Suddenly there was hissing and this weird thing came down. “What is that?” I ask. Soon, the thing is all the way down and we see five people there. And one wasn’t human, all the Rangers pulled their bows up and nocked an arrow.

**XXX**

**Heya! Tell me what you think. I just had to do this since the idea was not leaving my head for days. So, review! Or else I’ll send Halt, Sara, Anakin and Obi on you! -RK+AM**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

“Who goes there!” Crowley yelled out.

“Don’t shoot!” A man’s voice called out. Soon they came out of the shadows and into the slowly disappearing light. “We are peace keepers. Our ship was attacked by Separatists. When attacking our ships hyperdrive got activated. It took us here. It needs repairs, so will you help us?” A man with golden hair and a beard asked.

“Who are you?” Crowley asked again.

“We are Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. This is my Padawan Iko Kryze and Anakin’s Padawan Ahsoka Tano. And finally Captain Rex.” This Obi-Wan person said pointing each one in turn.

“I’m Ranger Commandant Crowley, this is my second in command Halt, and Assassin Mentor Altaïr.” Crowley said. He then pointed around in general to everyone else. “The people in green and brown are Rangers and the people in white are Assassins.” I wave to them.

“Umm. I have a few questions.” Willa said.

“Um, yes. Who said that?” Obi asked and Willa stepped forward.

“I’m Willa. And what the heck is a ship, a Sepratist, hyper-what and finally what is a jedee general?” Willa looked around and everyone nodded. “Also, what are those things on you? And what is she?” Willa asks pointing at Ahsoka.

“Isn’t it Will’s job to ask a ton of questions?” Horace asked and the people around him nodded.

“That’s a ship.” Obi said pointing to the massive thing behind them. “And its Separatists, they’re a group of people who don’t like the Republic so they have droids, robots, fighting for them. A hyperdrive allows us to travel around the galaxy quickly. And a Jedi is a peace keeper. We happen to be Generals that help plan attacks in the war going on.” Obi-Wan said getting frustrated.

“These are lightsabers and what Rex is holding is a blaster. And Snips there is a  Togruta. That’s a race of people that are peaceful.” Anakin said.

“What’s a lightsaber? And a blaster?” Cory said walking up behind Willa. “I’m Cory, Willa’s husband.” Cory then put his arm around Willa’s shoulders.

“This is a lightsaber.” Anakin said igniting his lightsaber. A blue blade popped out humming. “Every Jedi and Padawan uses a lightsaber.” He then puts it out and hangs it on his belt. “A blaster is a gun.” He looks at our confused faces. “It shoots laser blasts. It shoots projectiles like your bows.” He said defeated like, pointing at our bows.

An audible “Oh,” went around the group assembled. “WHAT IS THAT!” Someone yelled out.

“Droids.” Iko said as they all turned around. “Rex, get your men. It seems the clankers that were attacking us survived the travel.

“Yes, Commander.” With that he looked at his wrist. “Boys, get down here. Clankers seem to have joined us.” He said to his wrist.

“Who is he talking to?” I ask.

“Who knows.” Reed replied. I look up and see more of, what they deemed clankers, coming from atop their ship.

“Let’s help them!” I yell shooting arrows at the clankers. “Wow.” I breath as I watch the Jedi and Captain fight. “These arrows aren’t doing anything to them.” Soon more people come out of the ship and joined the fighting.

“Try aiming at their necks?” Reed suggested. I took aim and hit it. The head span off and clanked to the ground. I nod to the others behind us. “Everyone! Aim at the...the clankers necks! That’s where the clankers can be stopped with arrows!” Everyone nodded and started shooting the necks. I went up and climbed the ship and shot.

I stepped around holes on the ship's exterior and shot droids down. Soon I ran out of arrows and droids started surrounding me. “Uh-oh. Someone help!” I take out my knives and slash at the droids. Then the droids knock them out of my hands.

“You’re coming with us.” A droid said.

“Somebody!”

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

“Somebody!” I hear someone scream. I look around and see a girl dressed like a Ranger, and out of arrows, surrounded. I go over to a hole above the weapons room and drop down. I grab the Nightsisters bow there and jump back up. I then run over to the girl.

“Here!” I throw the bow while cutting the clankers down by her. “Pull it back like a bow.” She starts pulling back and a string and arrow made of plasma showed up.

“Wow.” She then started shooting at the droids. Droids started falling down left and right again. By either my blade or her bow. I look around at the droids surrounding us scattered all over the ground. “Thank you..umm, Iko right?”

“Yup. And your name?” I asked her.

“Lilith.” I shake her hand and we hear grunts and shouts. “The others need help.” I nod and follow her to the edge of the ship. We look over and see Willa, Cory, Halt, one other Ranger and a white dog are surrounded by droids and the Ranger is on the ground, blood surrounding his head. “Gilan!” She yelled. That’s apparently the downed Rangers name.

“Here.” I put her arms around my neck and put one arm around her. “Hold on.” I look over and see her confused face. I then jump and she gives a terrified scream. I land on the ground and let Lilith go before both of us go down. I then roll and break my fall. “There.”

“Next time, please give me a warning about what you're going to do. Ok?” She said looking around.

“Maybe.” I then run off toward where the group was. I hear her behind me and we cut down droids to get to them. “You need help?” Willa looked at me.

“You think?” I roll my eyes before continuing to cut droids down.

I look around and see Obi in the distance. “OBI!” I see Obi look over at me. “Where are all these droids coming from!?” I yell over the battle. “There are definitely more than there were on the ship.”

“I have no idea.” Obi replied. “Anakin?”

“Don’t...know.” Anakin grunted while fighting two assassin droids. I then run over and help Anakin with the droids. “Thanks.” Soon all the droids down in pieces. We then met up with the others. I look around and see that more than a few Rangers are using the Nightsisters bows. “We need to find out where those extra clones came from.”

“Yes. Anakin, you and Ahsoka look all over the ship. Have the troopers help you search. Iko, Rex, come with me. We’ll be searching the outside and around the ship. Rex, gather some men to help us.”

“Could we be of any help?” We turn and see that Crowley is the source of the question. He steps forward from everyone gathered. “We would be happy to help.”

“Sure. What can you do?” Obi asked.

“Well, we can blend into the background. Our weapons skills are very good.” Crowley said.

“That could come in handy. Ok, some  of your men,” Obi looks around and sees a few women as Rangers, “or women will come with us and some will go with Anakin.” With that Crowley went back and started talking with people. After a little two groups broke off and went to Anakin and me.

“These Rangers will help you in your search. The rest will keep an eye on the perimeter or help where they can in repairing your ship.” Crowley said. “Though, for the ship repairs you’ll need to teach us how. We’ve never seen the things you use before.”

“Ok. Let’s go.” Obi said. We then left in our groups and we’re going around the perimeter first. “So, what are your names, Rangers?” One with messy brown hair stepped forward and pointed to each person in turn.

“I’m Will. That’s Horace, Willa, Lydia and Anders.” Will said.

“Nice to meet you.” I said shaking their hands. “Hopefully with your help, we’ll find where these clankers are hiding.”

“Yeah. So, your at war with those clankers?” I nod my head. “How are they made? We’ve never seen anything like that before.”

“Well all over our galaxy, every planet we’ve been to has had some form of technology with droids or whatever. Your the only planet we’ve been to that has no technology. Why is that? You’d have thought someone would have been here before us and shown you this.” I look over at them while I talk and gesture around with my hands.

“Well Iko, I don’t believe anyone has been to these coordinates before. We were only here because the navigational officers stumbled into the hyperdrive putting in random coordinates.” Obi said looking back at me. “Though from this encounter we might come back. We can learn some valuable things from each other. And we’ll make sure no clankers or Separatists come here and threaten you.”

“Thank you. And why would clankers come here?” Lydia asked.

“Clankers show up wherever the Republic has gone. Even if that planet wants to stay neutral. Hopefully the only people who come here are Republic who will help us. And not Grievous,  _ he _ is the worst.” I said, my brows lowering angrily.

“Who is Grievous?” Will asked.

“General. Incoming Separatist ship.” Rex said pointing up. We look up and there is a Separatist ship and its General Grievous’s ship.

“ _ Oh, no. _ ” I whisper.

**XXX**

**Heya! So, this is exciting. Please tell me what you think of this. Thanks! Love ya! -RK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya! I’d just like to tell you that this short story or whatever it’s called will mostly be in Iko’s POV. So yeah, just thought I’d tell you. If you want it in someone else’s POV tell me and I’ll do it. Ok love ya! Review! -RK**

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

“ _ Oh, no _ .” I whispered. The ship began its descent into the clearing where our ship was. Smaller ships came out and landed around our ship. “Do you think Grievous will come down and attack?”

“I wouldn’t put it behind him to do it.” Rex said. Obi nodded. “Get ready to attack Rangers. If you see this droid with a cape, coughs weirdly and pulls out two or more lightsabers that's Grievous. And leave him to the Jedi. He’s a dangerous enemy that even the Jedi have trouble against him.”

“Ok.” Willa said as she pulled back the plasma string and aimed at the droids. I press on my communicator.

“Anakin! Snips! Droids are here. Grievous’s ship is here and droids are coming down. Be on a look out for Grievous. Do you copy?” I ask while blocking blaster shots.

“Copy that, Iko. On our way.” Snips replied. I then continue fighting and look at the Rangers through the corner of my eyes. I see a flash of green and blue through the trees.

“Grievous.” I growled. “Move!” I run over and see Grievous sneaking up on Obi. “HEY! Grievous! Behind you.” I jump forward and bring my lightsaber down to Grievous. “Ugh.” I grunted under the strain of pushing the blade down on Grievous.

“Ha ha ha ha. *coughing* You think you can defeat me.” He then pulled two more lightsabers out. He looked down at his arm. “Looks like Dooku wants you alive.”

“You’re not taking me with you.” I said through clenched teeth. “I’d rather die than go with you.”   
“To bad. I have orders that say you have to be alive. Ha ha ha.*coughing* But it didn’t say you need to be awake.”

“Wha-?” Suddenly a painful electric current goe through me. “AAHHH!” I scream out in pain and fall to my knees. I turn my head and see four robots behind me from Grievous’s personal guard. They carry bo staffs that can shock people. “I’m not going down  _ that _ easy.” I stumble to my feet and start attacking. I manage to dodge the staffs but they hit me with their sides.

As I’m blocking the staffs and droids I look over at Grievous. I push my hands out from beneath. I let a triumphant grin to cross my face as Grievous flies backwards through the trees to where Obi and the others are.

So, I just get mini shocks and not the full force. Then two droids grab both my arms and pull them so that they’re stretched painfully out. The other two then I could feel push their staffs into my sides. I scream out again in pain. It feels like I’m getting cooked from the inside out. My vision is rapidly darkening and I look around dizzily.

Suddenly I feel myself get lifted up and then thrown. My back and head bash into a tree. My vision goes black.

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

I look up when I hear a weird yell. I look up in time to see Grievous flying through the trees to land in front of me. I ignite my lightsaber and cut his arms off. I then pull a branch toward me and push it through his circuits until sparks come off at his neck. I get the clone troopers to put the restraints on him before leading him away.

I then look around for Iko. I haven’t seen her since the battle started and Grievous flying through the air and I’m getting concerned. “Rex, have you seen Iko?” I ask into my comm.

“No, sir. I haven’t.” Came Rex’s response. “But, I’ll look around for her.”

“Obi-Wan! Looking for something?” A mechanical voice asked. I turn around and see a general droid standing on a ridge. Two droids step up behind it dragging something behind them. Everyone stops battling to look at the ridge. I hear a few people gasp at the sight.

I take a shocked step backward when I see him holding up Iko. Her head falling forward as Grievous’s guard droid is holding her by her hood and the back of her shirt. I continue looking around and see the sides of her shirt burned and some going to her back. “What do you want?”

“Let’s make a trade.” It replied.

“Trade what?” I ask carefully having an inkling about what it wants.

“Trade Grievous for this Padawan failure.” At its response the droids holding Iko shock her. I clench my teeth together as I hear a faint moan. I feel a familiar person behind me.   
“What are we going to do, Master?” Anakin asked.

“We can’t trade. Capturing Grievous could win the war.” I explain.

“But, she’s our friend.  _ YOUR _ Padawan!” Snips said walking up to us. “You have to trade.”

“I want to but the council wouldn’t approve of it.” I said sighing.

“But, Master. You would leave her in Separatist hands? Also, how did the Separatists know we had Grievous? What if they were capturing Iko before they had to trade her for Grievous!?” Snips asked. I feel people looking at us and look around. Rangers, Assassins and clones alike are all staring at us as they wait for our decision.

“Thats a good question. But we can’t-”

“We can. The Jedi council wouldn’t want anyone from their group in Separatist hands. And the council doesn’t know we have Grievous.” Anakin said. I sigh again and look at him.

“You won’t give up will you until I say yes, will you?” He just nods his head. “Fine.” I look up at the droid. “We accept you trade!” I look over at the clones. “Get Grievous.” They then went off to where Grievous was taken moments before. Soon the clones return with Grievous. We walk toward the ridge and stop a few feet away. “Here.”

The clones push Grievous forward and he walks toward the general droid growling. The droid gestures forward the the two droids throw Iko forward. Iko landed in front of us and rolled a little. I bend down and turn her onto her back. Suddenly something thuds to the ground beside us.

I look over and see that it’s Iko’s lightsaber. I grab it and hook it to Iko’s belt. Anakin and Snips kneel down beside me. “Will she be ok?” Snips asked.

“Let’s get her onto the ship and the medical droids will tell us.” I said putting my arms under Iko’s shoulder and knees. I lift her up and she moans out. I then walk as fast as I can to the ship and go up the ramp. Not soon enough we reach the medical bay and I set her down on the bed. A droid then comes up and does its thing. “Will she be ok?”

“She will recover. She got electrocuted badly and will be unconscious for a little while but will wake up.” The droid said in its monotone voice.

“Thank goodness.” Snips said right as Anakin said “Great.” They look at each other suspiciously before looking at Iko again. “Let’s go help fix the ship.” Anakin said and we walked off. I grabbed Iko’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’ll be fine soon enough. We’ll protect you from Dooku. I promise.” I tell her squeezing her hand again.

**XXX**

**Heya! Don’t worry we’ll find out why Dooku wants Iko. Or will we? It depends on if I can get my friend to help. Also, sorry it took so long. I lost internet on my laptop so I had to go on a PC computer. LOL though. So be warned the next few chaps might also take a while depending if I can get the Wifi back onto my laptop. Also, my laptop temporarily lost the chapters I wrote but somehow got them back. So, I have conflicting feelings about it. -RK**


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

My eyes fluttered open. I look around and hear the hums and beeps of machines around me. As I look around I see Obi sitting in a chair beside me asleep, leaning on his arm. I look at the white, sterile walls around me and look at the familiar machines. I finally realize why it’s familiar, I’m in the medical bay of the cruiser.

Right then the door whizzes open. Anakin, Snips, Rex, Lilith, Willa and Crowley walk in. Although Lilith, Willa and Crowley are looking around fascinated by the technology around them. As the door whizzes closed, Obi wakes up startled. He looks around and sees them walking in and me awake. A small, tired smile plays at his lips.

“How…*cough* long?” I asked, throat dry. Obi hands me a glass and I drink from it slowly.

“One and a half days.” Anakin said walking up behind Obi.

“Wow.” I look back at Lilith, Willa and Crowley as they look at the machines. Snips and Rex came up to Anakin, Obi and me. “What are they doing here?” Obi and Anakin looked at them before looking at me.

“They wanted to see if you were ok.” Snips replied. She then turned around. “She’s awake!” They then made their way over to me.

“How you feeling?” Lilith asked. I try sitting up but fall back down. Obi gets up and helps me into a sitting position.

“Sore, but better.” I replied. “Are clankers still here?”

“No, once they got Grievous they went back to their ship. They’re probably planning another attack on us.” Anakin said.

“Do we know why Dooku wanted Iko?” Snips asked.

“Yes.” It was a sigh more than an answer and they looked at me. “Years ago when I first crashed onto Vanqor, Dooku came and asked if he got me off the planet if I would become his apprentice. I said no, because my parents would never want me to go to the dark side. Even though I was tempted to leave that forsaken planet I wanted to honor them.”

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek, I didn’t bother wiping it away. “He then said ‘Fine. Stay here and honor your dead parent. If I can’t have you then you will die here and no one can have you.’ I struggled to survive. He made sure any attempt at calling out to anyone to help me was jammed. I finally gave up and somehow survived.”

“Wow.” Willa said, her eyes wide.

“Yeah. Eventually you came along and got me off that planet. He somehow found out I got off that planet and will try getting me to join him. Or he will kill me most likely.” I swallowed again but this time it failed. Another tear ran down my cheek at the memory and Obi wiped the tear away.

“How did he know you were on that planet?” Obi asked and I shrugged.

“Master, what if he was with the pirates that shot Iko’s ship down? I mean come on, that’s the only way he would know Iko was on that planet.” Snips said.

“But, it doesn’t explain why he wants you as an apprentice.” Anakin said.

“Well, the council thought, when we were talking about what to do with her, that she’s very strong with the Force. They were reluctant to train her like with you Anakin.” Obi said.

“Wow. She is strong then.” Anakin agreed.

“How’s the repairs coming?” I asked.

“It’s almost done. One more day should see it finished.” Obi said. “And then we can go after Grievous. But we might want to take you to the Temple to protect you for a while. Until you heal all the way of course.”

“Ok. If you think that’s the best course of action.” I replied. Anakin and Snips then left and Obi, Lilith, Willa and Crowley were left in the room with me.

“Do you think this Grievous person will come back?” Crowley asked. Lilith and Willa nodded agreement.

“We’re not sure. We plan to leave as soon as possible to follow them and protect your planet.” Obi replied. Crowley simply nodded.

“As much as I’d love for you to stay we can’t have these Separatist droids come and cause panic in everyone. But we’d be ok if you came in a small ship and visited.” Crowley said smiling. “It’s been a pleasure to help you and we hope Iko gets better.” Crowley shook our hands and then left. The others nodded, smiling and followed him out.

“So, once we deal with Grievous will we return and visit them?” I ask Obi.

“Yeah. I meant what I said about us learning from each other.” Obi said smiling. “Well, I better go help Anakin repair the ship. The faster we repair it the faster we can make sure this planet is protected.” He then got up and went to help Anakin.

**XXX Obi’s POV XXX**

I walk over to where Anakin is on his back working on the control panel. I hit his foot with my own foot. He looks over at me from his work. “How’s the panel coming?” I asked him. He got up into a sitting position and looked at me.

“It needs a bit more tuning, but after that it should be fine. The hyperdrive needs fine tuning which R2 can do then we can use it again. But I suggest we don’t leave until we get the exterior of the ship closed up.” He said looking up. I follow his gaze and see a large gaping hole above us.

“Well, how did I miss that?” I asked no one in particular.

“Well, you are a bit distracted. But rightfully so, since Iko being in the medical bay and Dooku wanting her as his apprentice.” Snips said walking up from the hyperdrive counsel.

“Of course. Need any help?”

“Well, you could help Rex, the troopers and the Rangers outside with closing up the holes. We got the panels basically fixed.” Snips replied.

“Ok. Make sure to get the scanners up. I want to know if Grievous tries attacking again.” I said walking away.

“Yes, Master.” Snips replied and I heard Anakin grunt. Focused back onto his task. I follow the halls and come across another hole. I look up and see the tops of people’s heads as they walk by the hole. I jump up through the hole and look around. I finally see Rex. He’s on the other side with Crowley, trying to close the hole.

“Rex.” I called out walking toward them. They looked up at me. “Need any help?”

“Sure.” Rex replied then pointed to piece of metal. “You think you could push that back into it’s proper place?”   
“Sure.” I move my hands out at the metal and close my eyes. I slowly hear a low moan and I open my eyes. The metal was slowly moving back into place. With one last push the metal was in place.

“Thanks, Sir.” Rex then started welding the pieces together.

“How did you do that without touching it?” Crowley asked.

“It’s the Force. It’s all around us and everyone has it. Only some are able to use it. The Jedi and Sith are the main group of people who use the Force.” I explained.

“So, Anakin, Ahsoka and Iko are Jedi?”

“Yes. Generally Force users have their own lightsaber.”

“So, does that mean Grievous is a Sith?”

“No. He’s a murderer. Those lightsabers he wields are the lightsabers of Jedi and Jedi Padawans that he has killed. He is NOT a Sith.” Rex said bitterly.

“Sorry.” Crowley muttered.

“It’s ok You didn’t know.” Rex said. “Let’s go to the next piece.” We nodded and headed off to the next hole.

**XXX**

**Heya! Ok wow. I keep doing long chaps for some reason. Please Review I’d like to know if there are any mistakes. I’m a writer in progress. As in I’m still learning. Ok so if you do that would be great. Love ya! -RK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! How sad. This is probably the last chap. Oh well. It was coming. I did say and was making this as a short little fic of possibly 5 chaps. Well tell me what you thought of this story! Once this is done I’m getting back to my two other fanfics. Love ya! Review! Constructive criticisms please! -RK**

**XXX Obi’s POV(continued) XXX**

I look around the outside of the ship. I can see that all the holes have been closed with the help of the Rangers and Assassins. I walk over to Crowley as he shakes Anakin and Snips hands. “Well Crowley, looks like it’s time to leave. We need to get Iko to the man ship which has better medical since ours got damaged in the attack.” I told them.

“You think she’s that hurt?” Crowley asked. I give a small shrug.

“You can never be too careful. I want to be sure that she’s ok.” I shake his hand.

“That’s a good thought.” He looks past my shoulder and I follow his gaze. “Looks like Grievous is back.” Multiple small ships from the Separatists main ship came down. From the looks of it, they look like vulture ships. They fly down but I can’t tell where they’re heading--

“The ship!” I yell out right as they shoot at the now repaired ship. Soon the ship catches fire and mini explosions are going off in different places. “I’ll get Iko and you get the troopers and other clones off!” With that order I run off to the ship and head up the ramp. As the smoke gets thicker I use the Force to guide me to the medical bay.

I start coughing and hear very faint cough in the distance. I feel around the Force and only very faintly feel Iko in the bay. I run into the bay and can only see a few feet in front of me. I go to where Iko’s bed is and feel around. I touch her arm and can vaguely see that the mini explosions had caused her to be half on, half off the bed.

“It’s ok, Iko. I’ll get you out of here.” I reach over and put my arms under her shoulders and knees and pick her up. I pull her to my chest and run out of the med bay and I feel the heat intense behind me. Soon another mini explosion happens behind me in the med bay and pushes me forward. I run down the corridor and I feel a few people beside me.

“General, do you need help?” Rex asked.

“Are you able to see ahead of us?” Rex brings down his night vision visor down and looked around.

“A little bit, Sir.” Rex replied.

“Warn us if anything is ahead. We need to make sure Iko isn’t jostled or gets more injured than she is now.” I turn at the corridor and continue running.

“Yes, Sir.” We continue running and other troopers escaping the ship. Soon we made it to the ramp with the help Rex provided and ran down it. As we exited I look around and can see Anakin with Snips by Crowley with troopers sitting around them.

“Obi!” Anakin yelled out when he saw us running down the ramp. People came toward us and helped some of the wounded away from the wreck. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, just inhaled a lot of smoke. Though Iko seemed to have gotten hurt in this attack.” I gently set Iko down and look to the ships flying away back to the main ship. Right as our cruiser explodes the Separatist ship flies away. “Looks like we’ll have to wait for help to come to us.  Hopefully we won’t have to wait long.”

“Well, there is a healer that could help.” Will said.

“But he’s over in Norgate.” Gilan said.

“We’re by Castle Araluen. We’re closer to him so it should only take four days in total to get him and come back.” Will argued.

“You think you can go quicker?” I asked. They look over at me.

“I don’t think she has four days.” I point down to Iko and then kneel beside her. Iko starts gasping and jerking suddenly and I grab her arm. “Help….me.” I say while Iko jerks around. Immediately Anakin, Crowley and one other Ranger kneel down and grab a jerking limb. I lean my head down to Iko’s ear. “Iko, calm down. I’m here beside you. Help will come.”

She slowly stops jerking and I look at Crowley warily. “Go on Will. Hurry.” Will then ran over to a horse and galloped away. “Don’t worry,” Crowley said to me, “we’ll take care of you.” The second part he was looking at Iko.

**XXX**

It’s been two days since Will left to get the healer. We’ve done all we can to keep Iko well. Its become regular for her to start jerking around like crazy at random points in the day. I’m coming from one such spasm. But I’m getting concerned just yesterday her spasms were getting worse and now they’re more frequent and worse. “Obi-Wan!”

I look around and see Crowley coming over “What is it Crowley?”

“My scouts tell me they see Will coming with another rider.” Crowley by now was in front of me and I sensed there was more news. I made the  _ go-on _ hand movement. “They’ve also spotted a vague ship-shaped object in the sky. It looked like your ship.”

“You mean that ship could be here to rescue us?”

“Yes.” Crowley said nodding enthusiastically. “Don’t forget the Will should be here soon. That ship is going to take a while to get down here considering it first has to find your wreck then send smaller ships to pick you up.” I nod and look up. I see Will is almost upon us.

“Will!” He looks over at me. “Over there!” I pointed behind me and to the side. Will turned his horse and the horse behind him delayed but then followed suit. I then head over there as well and I see a small man get off the horse. “This is the healer?” I look over at Will as the little healer grabs his bags.

“Yes, Malcolm this is Obi. Obi, Malcolm. Iko is over here.” I nod a greeting and Will leads Malcolm over to Iko’s bedroll.

“What happened?”   
“She was first electrocuted badly, then was caught in mini explosions and fire.” I tell him.

“Ok. I can give her painkillers and tend to flesh wounds. That’s all I can do I’m afraid. I don’t know what your….things can do so I can’t heal her fully.” He apologized then went to work. After a little Iko started jerking again. Will, me and two others held down Iko’s flailing limbs while Malcolm worked.

He then poured two liquids down her throats. “What were those?” I ask.

“Painkiller and a sedative to slow down her heart. That jerking isn’t going to help her heal.” I nod understanding.

“Looks like your help has arrived.” Will said looking up. I looked up and see multiple battalion ships coming down toward us. Once they land the doors open to reveal Mace and Cody. They see me and walk over.

“What happened here?” Mace asked calmly.

“Um, she got electrocuted and then as in a fire...Sir.” Will said standing up.

“Who are you?”

“His name is Will. The people in this clearing helped us. We need to hurry. Grievous is behind this.” I tell him pointing first at Iko then to the destroyed cruiser.

“Let’s go then.” Mace then went to the ships that landed and got a gurney and pulled it toward us. I gently pick Iko up and gently set her down. Other clones from the ship's help our wounded into the ships. Anakin, Snips and Rex were the last ones on. I waved back to everyone who gathered around. They waved back as we went up.

**XXX Lilith’s POV XXX**

I watched as Rex and snips jump into the ship. I wave sadly to  Snips and Rex. They had become a part of my life and they will be missed until they come back to visit. Hopefully they come back soon to tell us if Iko will be alright. “Good luck.” I tell Snips before they leave the ground.

“Good luck! May the Force and God's will protect Iko.” Crowley said waving goodbye. The doors close and they flew off toward the main ship. A bit later I can see the vague outline of the ship leave.

“Good bye.” I whisper and pray to the gods that they will protect Iko.

**XXX**

**Heya! So, that’s the end. Iko does get better, cause this is me. I can’t stomach killing anyone, I’m just too nice to do that. If you want me to write another one where they meet up again tell me ok! That would be awesome if you told me you wanted another one! Review! Love ya! -RK**


End file.
